The invention refers to a light box for photographic transparencies or the like.
In a known, single or double-sided light box there is provided for each group of supporting plates a special supporting frame, which can be frontally inserted respectively in the outer frame and can be secured in position therein by snap-closures or by screws. The supporting frame consists of many parts and has to be opened and closed again for a change of the photographic transparency. Such a configuration is relatively complicated, expensive to produce, inconvenient to handle when the photographic transparency is changed, and can only be utilized for light boxes of angular shapes.